Fibrinogen is a glycoprotein present as a normal component of blood plasma. It participates in platelet aggregation and fibrin formation in the blood clotting mechanism.
Platelets are cellular elements found in whole blood which also participate in blood coagulation. Fibrinogen binding to platelets is important to normal platelet function in the blood coagulation mechanism. When a blood vessel receives an injury, the platelets binding to fibrinogen will initiate aggregation and form a thrombus. Interaction of fibrinogen with platelets occurs through a membrane glycoprotein complex, known as gp IIb/IIIa; this is an important feature of the platelet function. Inhibitors of this interaction are useful in modulating platelet thrombus formation.
It is also known that another large glycoprotein named fibronectin, which is a major extracellular matrix protein, interacts with fibrinogen and fibrin, and with other structural molecules such as actin, collagen and proteoglycans. Various relatively large polypeptide fragments in the cell-binding domain of fibronectin have been found to have cell-attachment activity. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,517,686; 4,589,881; and 4,661,111. Certain relatively short peptide fragments from the same molecule were found to promote cell attachment to a substrate when immobilized on the substrate or to inhibit attachment when in a solubilized or suspended form. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,578,079 and 4,614,517.
ln U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,291, inhibition of platelet function is disclosed with synthetic peptides designed to be high affinity antagonists of fibrinogen binding to platelets. U.S. Pat. No. 4,857,508 discloses tetrapeptides having utility as inhibitors of platelet aggregation.
European Patent Application 445,796 discloses platelet aggregation inhibitors which contain peptide linkages, namely N-[N-[4-(p-amidinobenzamido)butyryl]-L-.alpha.-aspartyl]valine compounds. The compounds inhibit cell-cell adhesion and the binding of adhesive proteins to platelets.
European Patent Application 372,486 discloses N-acyl beta amino acid derivatives which are useful as cell adhesion inhibitors and are especially useful for inhibiting platelet aggregation.
European Patent Application 381,033 discloses amidino or guanidinoaryl substituted alkanoic acid derivatives which inhibit protein to receptor binding and are useful for the treatment of thrombosis and cardiac infarction.